Almost Cinderela
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Mesmo sem poder confirmar visualmente se aquela era a dona dos sapatos –vendo o que tinha no pé calçado dela e se combinava com o que tinha em mãos- duvidava que mais alguém tivesse perdido algo assim. Auggie Auggie&Annie.


**Título:** Almost Cinderela  
**Categoria:** **[Projeto] Mission: Fanfic**, Tema: "Busque oportunidade e não segurança. Um barco no porto está seguro, mas com o tempo o fundo vai apodrecer." S. Brown; AU/RA (Sem CIA); drama, humor.  
**Advertências:** Menção a violência (implícita)  
**Resumo:** Mesmo sem poder confirmar visualmente se aquela era a dona dos sapatos –vendo o que tinha no pé calçado dela e se combinava com o que tinha em mãos- duvidava que mais alguém tivesse perdido algo assim. Auggie Auggie&Annie.

**N.A:** Não sei se acertei o tema... eu posso ter pensado uma coisa e era outra (isso acontece muito ), de qlquer jeito foi essa a ideia q tive e escrevi nas pressas, pareceu bem mais no meu caderninho...

**Almost Cinderela**

Sua bengala bateu em alguma coisa. Franziu o cenho. Era leve demais para ser pedra ou um batente. Com a bengala, rodeou o objeto, o formato também era estranho. Curioso, abaixou-se e, cuidadosamente, tocou de leve com a ponta dos dedos, sem perceber perigo, pegou o...sapato alto? Um sapato de salto alto...bem, não importava o nome.

Analisou o calçado com os sentidos que tinha, não cheirava como novo, o couro era macio e confortável, a estrutura permitia firmeza e segurança ao andar, requerendo só o mínimo de equilíbrio da pessoa... era um belo sapato alto, de alguém decidida e elegante... ou talvez ele só estivesse lendo muito Sherlock Holmes...

Rindo consigo mesmo, procurou um dos responsáveis pelo local e sua organização ou o Achados e Perdidos, caso tivesse. Havia uma donzela que precisava daquele sapato.

Percebeu-se no lugar certo quando ouviu uma voz suave mas forte protestando:

-Como assim não pode acessar as câmeras? Eu só tirei o sapato por um momento para ver uma unha machucada e a multidão levou! Eu só quero saber onde foi parar! Eu não sou da polícia...

Mesmo sem poder confirmar visualmente se aquela era a dona dos sapatos –vendo o que tinha no pé calçado dela e se combinava com o que tinha em mãos- duvidava que mais alguém tivesse perdido algo assim.

-Com licença, é isto aqui que está procurando?- ele disse, mostrando o objeto na direção em que ouvira a voz dela.

Mais sentiu do que ouviu a alegria e agradecimento dela, pois a garota havia pegado o sapato e pulado nele, abraçando-o e dando um beijo na bochecha dele. Tão rápido quanto se aproximou ela se afastou e começou a pedir desculpas e a explicar que ficara muito feliz por não ter perdido o sapato favorito e por isso reagira daquele jeito. Auggie rira e brincara, dizendo que deveria encontrar mais sapatos perdidos se esse era o agradecimento ganho e então ela riu também.

Logo se apresentaram e passaram o resto da noite conversando. Ele estivera sozinho antes, falando com um e outro por educação, afinal não conhecia ninguém ali. Todos eram amigos de sua esposa e, na verdade, Parker fora a convidada, mas tivera de pegar um plantão de última hora e insistira que ele não deixasse de se divertir por causa dela.

Não foi a primeira vez que isso aconteceu, então pensava que não ia se divertir nem um pouco, como das outras vezes, aliás, se já não estivesse bem perto do local quando ela ligou nem teria ido mas, depois de conhecer Annie –esse era o nome da quase Cinderela-, mal percebeu o tempo passar. Quando a festa acabou, precisaram se despedir, então trocaram contatos e, a partir disso, uma amizade nasceu.

Havia contado tudo sobre Annie no outro dia, quando Parker chegou em casa. Riram juntos da história e, no fim, ela brincara em como ela deveria se sentir ciumenta, mas não tinha problema, afinal, ele nem saberia dizer se a tal Annie era bonita. Auggie respondera que sabia sim, pois essas coisas dava para se perceber mesmo sem ver, era algo na voz dela e na dos outros que falavam com ela. Parker ficara muito quieta depois, dizendo que estava cansada e precisava de um banho, Auggie não percebeu nada naquela hora, na verdade, só quando pensou nessa conversa tempos depois foi que estranhou. Parker dissera, meses mais tarde, que aquele foi o começo do fim, mas ambos sabiam a verdade, já tinham problemas não resolvidos muito antes de Annie aparecer em suas vidas.

Numa das discussões –cada vez mais frequentes- algumas semanas depois, de alguma maneira o assunto foi de "como ela quase nunca estava em casa" para "você só fala daquela Annie", Auggie explicara como ambos eram só amigos e assegurara Parker várias vezes disso. Achava que o assunto morreria ali, porém sentiu como primeiro veio a desconfiança, depois as dúvidas e cobranças, querendo saber sempre onde ele estava e exatamente o que ocorria nesses encontros e as conversas que tinham. Ela queria conhecer Annie, mas os horários nunca batiam e o comportamento de sua esposa começou a beirar a paranóia.

Auggie não estava exagerando, pois, mesmo não podendo mais falar com Annie já que ela viajara a trabalho para um lugar sem internet –ele estranhara isso, todavia, a loira explicara como havia países e cidades que baniam ou restringiam a rede e, em especial, ferramentas de comunicação virtual- e, por isso, iria de trem e de vários outros meios de transporte depois; Parker continuava insistindo no mesmo assunto.

A pior briga foi quando ele descobriu que a esposa arranjara alguém para substituí-la num plantão e fora até a estação de trem observar a despedida dos dois.

O assunto foi ruim, porém, o jeito como a briga acabou conseguiu ser pior. Auggie estava distraído de todo o resto e focado na briga, ele tinha bons reflexos, mas quando ouviu o que acontecia já era tarde demais, além disso, ele não esperava por um ato tão violento vindo de sua esposa e também, quem em sã consciência pensaria em jogar uma caneca –ou qualquer objeto pesado à mão- em um cego? O resultado foi o esperado e Auggie mal pode ouvir o grito de surpresa e os sons de arrependimento feitos por ela ao perceber que a caneca o atingira bem na testa, antes que tudo escurecesse e ele desmaiasse.

Descobrira o lado bom de ter uma esposa médica que era melhor salvando do que matando pessoas alguns dias depois quando acordou no hospital.  
Houve uma breve melhoria depois disso, mas foi como a calmaria que precede uma tempestade, ou talvez nem tanto, isso soou um pouco dramático demais para ele, sério. O divórcio que se seguiu não foi dos piores, até sendo relativamente amigável, entretanto, ela deixara claro como não queria vê-lo nunca mais e ele replicou que seria bem melhor nisso do que ela.

Também não teve mais notícias de Annie depois disso, ele precisava de uma amiga, mas esse tempo distante o fez perceber que talvez houvesse alguma verdade nas palavras de Parker, talvez Annie significasse mais para ele, talvez o que ele sentia era mais do que amizade, apenas não se dera conta disso até agora.

Esperou por ela na estação de trem no dia combinado e, por um momento, achou ter sentido sua presença ali –e, estranhamente a de Parker também- mas pouco depois sumiu. Só esclareceu isso quase um ano depois quando a encontrou em outra festa.

-O que aconteceu? Eu te esperei lá e num momento você parecia estar lá e no outro sumiu e eu num tive notícias suas desde então...estava preocupado...

Com relutância ela contou como Parker a interceptara.

-Ela explicou como eu atrapalhei sua vida e estavam à beira do divórcio e eu devia me afastar para sempre, pois estava magoando você e você não queria ser o tipo de homem que faria isso com sua esposa...e que se eu tivesse a consciência limpa que era só amizade e nada aconteceria, eu poderia continuar te vendo, mas se não, eu deveria me afastar antes q...

Auggie a interrompera nesse ponto, beijando-a suavemente nos lábios e depois explicando que já era divorciado quando Parker falara isso e por motivos mais antigos do que a amizade dos dois, mesmo sua esposa sendo teimosa em perceber isso.  
Pouco depois, começaram a namorar e talvez alguns podiam dizer que um ano e meio era cedo demais depois de um divórcio, entretanto, Auggie não se importava. Perdera oportunidades demais de serem mais do que amigos, na verdade, desde a primeira troca de olhares –metaforicamente falando, é claro- sentiram como aquilo seria diferente de qualquer relacionamento anterior. O tempo como amigos fora bom para se conhecerem, para aprenderem que podiam contar e confiar no outro. Tanto que, quando Annie precisou viajar novamente para longe e ficariam muito tempo sem se ver conversaram se não seria melhor Auggie acompanha-la.

Não havia mais nada o prendendo naquela cidade, sua família era de outro estado, Parker ficara com a casa e a empresa para a qual trabalhava tinha filiais praticamente no mundo todo e ele sempre podia usar suas férias acumuladas se necessário. Fora justamente para aquela cidade devido ao trabalho e conhecera Parker lá.

Mesmo desistindo da segurança que uma moradia fixa e o conhecimento minucioso de seu território e vizinhança dava para um cego, Auggie estava ansioso tanto pelas descobertas quanto por poder ficar mais tempo com Annie.

Daria seu melhor para ela, não deixaria os problemas debaixo do tapete até que explodissem, Annie merecia alguém melhor do que isso, alguém honesto e sincero com ela e com quem ela pudesse ser assim também. E então começaram a viajar. Passavam um mês num lugar, três noutro, dias num, semanas num escolhido por eles quando ela estava de folga. Conheceu a irmã de Auggie e suas duas sobrinhas no primeiro natal que passaram juntos, mas o ano novo foi só deles.

Num desses lugares, Annie estava olhando a paisagem da varanda, usando apenas uma das camisas sociais dele e uma caneca na mão, bebendo café. Quando ela voltou, perguntou o que era aquela rachadura no objeto e Auggie lhe contou a história de como aquela rachadura combinava com a cicatriz perto da linha do cabelo dele e geralmente escondida pela franja.

-E a caneca sobreviveu o encontro com a sua cabeça dura? Estou impressionada...

-Você é tão engraçada... eu estou contente por ter resistido, afinal foi um presente da minha mãe quando eu saí de casa para ir trabalhar em outro estado...então, sabe, você deveria mesmo se desculpar pelo o que disse...- ele falou tentando parecer sério.

-Oh, mesmo?- ela sorriu de lado, travessa e Auggie conseguiu perceber isso na voz dela.

Ele então procedeu em fazer cócegas na loira até que se desculpasse ou eles começassem a se beijar... o que viesse primeiro.

Auggie estava internamente torcendo para a segunda opção.

**The end.**


End file.
